


Sweet Aphrodisiacs

by PrussianSquiddle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Hetalia Kink Meme, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianSquiddle/pseuds/PrussianSquiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on France's birthday, he and Spain decide to prank Prussia in the best of ways for their own amusement. This year would be no different. France gives the unexpecting Prussian a box of chocolates heavily drugged by a large dosage of aphrodisiacs. Unaware of the drug put inside, Prussia gives the box of sweets to the starving Romano—who refused to eat any of the food at France's party. With the drug coursing heavily through the southern Italian's body, he finds himself becoming exceptionally horny—and only Prussia can relieve him of the desperate itch he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the Hetalia Kink Meme. I hope you all enjoy this hardcore Prumano smut. :P

The date was July 14th—France's birthday. As customary of the French country, he threw a rather extravagant ball at his house, inviting all his favorite nations and many, many beautiful French men and women. It was truly a marvelous day, but such was expected from the representation of one of the most beautiful countries in the world. 

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, France,” Prussia grumbled to his friend, pulling at the white collar tightly framed around his neck, looking obviously uncomfortable with having to wear a tuxedo. Curse that France, setting up formal parties every year. He hated dressing so fancy, even if he looked twice as awesome as usual. 

Germany slapped at his older brother's hand, giving him a glare that obviously demanded that Prussia stop pulling at his attire, “Ja, and danke schön for inviting us all.” The younger German said, giving France a small, obviously forced, grin. 

“Merci, mes amis,” France smiled at the two Germans, his blonde hair held back in a ponytail by a silky purple ribbon, “I do hope you enjoy the festivities tonight.” He said, smirking slightly as he stared at Prussia, mischief dancing in his deep blue eyes.

Every year on his birthday, France and Spain always pranked their Prussian companion. It was incredibly fun, mainly because the ex-nation still didn't know that it was them who always messed with him on this special day. This year they had a very humoring way to get a laugh out of Prussia, and neither of them could wait. 

Completely oblivious to France's obviously suspicious attitude, the Prussian smirked broadly, “Ja, of course we will! Kesese!” He exclaimed, and then glanced at his younger brother, “Come on, West! Let's go get drunk!” But before he could scurry off towards the bar, France placed a delicate had on his friend's shoulder, smiling rather unnervingly.

“Ah, excusez-moi, Prussia,” He said, his French accent prominent as he spoke in his language, “May I speak with you for a moment? It will not take very long.”

Prussia frowned slightly, but then he shrugged his shoulders, “Ja, that's fine,” he said, glancing at his brother briefly, “I'll catch up with you, West.” With that said, France led them both to a less populated part of the large ballroom and continued smiling at his friend. 

Once he was sure they were alone, the French country dug into his tuxedo pocket until he pulled out a small silver box with a red ribbon tied around it. “This is for you,” he mumbled, holding the box out for Prussia to take. Once it was in the ex-nation's hands, France explained himself before his friend could question him, “I know it is my birthday, but I thought I would give this to you.” He said, still smiling mischievously, “Think of it as a thank-you gift for being such a wonderful friend. You like chocolates, oui?” Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn't been found out yet, what with how widely he was smirking in amusement. Prussia really was extremely dense, wasn't he? 

Now, an explanation may be due. France had actually made those chocolates himself, and had added a special ingredient into them—lots and lots of aphrodisiac. Just eating one of those chocolates would make the Prussian horny for hours. And knowing the ex-nation as well as he did, France was positive he wouldn't do anything about it. He'd just suffer in silence, just like how he always did. It was the perfect way to prank Prussia!

Speaking of the Prussian, he barely tilted his head in slight confusion, before once more shrugging his shoulders, “Danke sehr, France.” He said, smiling to his French friend, “I'll eat them in a bit.” Probably after he had a few beers or something. He just didn't really have a sweet tooth right now.

France smiled even more, “Be sure that you do.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed, and it was currently around ten o'clock. Many of the countries and people were either drunk, loitering by the hors d’oeuvres table, or still drinking the night away, despite how obviously smashed they were. Surprisingly, though, not everyone was piss-drunk.

Currently, Prussia was only a little tipsy, if even. He had a few beers, but really, for some reason, he didn't particularly feel like drinking too much tonight. Mainly because his younger brother was actually wasted and he'd have to get them home somehow. But, by the looks of it, they'd be staying the night. France had a large home anyway, so the Prussian was sure his country friend wouldn't mind. 

Whistling a mindless tune as he wandered the party, the ex-nation was pleased to suddenly lay his eyes on two people he was rather happy to see—the Italy brothers. Ruby orbs widened in glee as he made his way over to them, a bottle of beer in his hand and half-empty wine glasses in theirs, “Guten abend, you two,” he greeted, earning two very different reactions.

“Veeeh~! Prussia, how good to see you!” Italy greeted with a warm smile and flushed cheeks, and the Prussian had to stifle a laugh when he realized his Italian friend was drunk. 

“Ugh, what the fuck do you want, you stupid potato-eater,” Romano grumbled, olive eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, “Get away from us. Unless you've brought food that isn't shitty and French, you can go to hell.”

Prussia frowned, his head tilting in confusion. Wait, had Romano not been eating? He was picky with his food; the only things he ever ate was Italian food and Spain's cooking. He frowned a bit more, shaking his head, “Ah... Nein, I haven't any food.” He muttered, earning a groan from the southern Italian. Aw... poor Romano! There was no way Prussia could let one of his favorite countries starve like this! “Um... I have... chocolate though... If you want it?”

“Tch, like fucking hell I want your shitty German chocolate.” He immediately replied, taking a swig of his wine and then sighing. 

Prussia felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his head; he really didn't want Romano to go hungry. And he couldn't tell him that the chocolate was French or else he wouldn't eat it! So... “Uh, actually... Spain gave it to me. He said he made too much and gave me some. Do you want it?” Prussia lied, smirking to the starving southern Italian.

“Eh? Spain...?” Romano frowned, obviously thinking this over; should he? Eh, why the fuck not. “Sí, I'll take it. It probably won't taste very good, but it can't be shittier than France's snails and fucking frog legs.” With that said, Prussia dug through his pocket and handed the small box to the Italian country. “... Grazie, you potato-lover.”

“Bitte, and let me know how they taste, ja?”


	3. Chapter 3

The hours once more ticked by, and now, it was midnight. Many of the people went home, and most of the countries were either sleeping on the couches or floors. Some had favored in staying in some of France's guest rooms. Prussia simply stood by the hors d’oeuvres table, practically guzzling down his eighth or ninth bottle of beer—he had lost count by now. He was drunk, which was obvious by the way his cheeks flushed and his eyes blinked sleepily. He always got rather sleepy whenever he drank, which sucked, but whatever. Now all the Prussian could think about was sleeping... At least, at first that was all he could think about.

After standing around and watching everyone for a while, he was surprised to suddenly see Romano at the far end of the ball room, running towards the doors that lead into the hallway as if his life depended on it. Was he going to be sick or something? Oh, that would be funny. Prussia smirked, setting down his bottle of beer as he headed towards those double set of doors.

Once he was in the hall, he started making his way down it, not going anywhere in particular. He was far too drunk to really know where he was going. He ended up making his way up the large staircase in France's home, leading to his just-as-large upstairs. He wandered around for a little more before finally deeming himself completely lost. If south Italy was vomiting from too much wine, surely Prussia would have missed it by now. So, he opted for instead looking for a bedroom to crash in. Because, honestly, he was really tired at this point. Luckily he had been to France's house plenty of times in the past, so he knew where the Frenchman's bedroom was.

Prussia walked down the hall again, and eventually, he was met with the door to France's room. It was slightly ajar, though, which led him to believe that someone else had already beat him to the idea of sleeping in the birthday country's room. Oh well; he'd just take a peek and find out. Pushing the door open and glancing inside, Prussia felt his ruby orbs widen considerably upon not seeing a sleeping body in there.

No, it was something entirely different.

“M-mein Gott,” he muttered to himself, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of Romano, completely naked and on his knees on France's bed, legs spread wide as he fingered himself fiercely. Holy shit, that was quite the sight. It caused Prussia's cheeks to flush a dark red, and his pants suddenly felt way too constricting. Why was the southern Italian doing this, anyway? Well, only one way to find out. And since the Prussian had practically no restraints while piss-drunk, he didn't even think before entering the room. 

Peeking at the sight and actually seeing it were two entirely different things. This really was probably one of the hottest things he's ever seen! Plus it was Romano—and everyone knew how much the ex-nation was obsessed with the Italy brothers. Actually, the sight was probably enough to sober him up quite a bit. Prussia didn't even know what to say to get the southern Italian's attention, so... he shut the door particularly loudly, resulting in Romano faltering, “Agh... f-fuck... G-get out...!” Despite the fact that he wasn't alone in the room, he continued to move his fingers in and out of himself, body trembling noticeably from the building pleasure. It was absolutely excruciating to feel this way for the poor Italian nation, and worst of all, he didn't even know why he felt this way! 

For a few more moments, Prussia simply watched as Romano shoved his fingers in and out of himself, desperately trying to find some sort of relief. But then, after a moment, he let out a sigh, and started to undo that pesky bow tie he wore, “Nein,” he muttered, a lustful gleam suddenly appearing in his ruby eyes, “I won't.” Quickly, Prussia began the tedious process of removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. He kicked off his dress shoes, undid the jet black belt he wore, and then unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper. It didn't take long at all before he was in only his boxers, walking around towards the end table in France's room. This was France, so of course the Prussian was expecting to find lubricant of some kind in here. It would definitely come in handy. Digging through the French nation's drawers, Prussia ended up stumbling upon a few strange pills he couldn't read—since they were in French—a pack of condoms, a fairly large vibrator, and—surprisingly—what he had been looking for: lubricant! The ex-nation grabbed the bottle, cheeks flushing as he suddenly realized what he planned on doing. Spain would probably kill him... But he couldn't help it! He had a rather bad crush on both the Italy brothers, and Italy himself was off-limits thanks to his brother. Romano, on the other hand, was just there! And now, he was just here, legs spread wide on the bed and completely ready to be utterly dominated. Prussia couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

Pulling down his boxers and getting onto the bed, the mattress dipped and shifted, causing the southern Italian to groan slightly, “F-fuck... Mnh... wh-what the hell... d-did I say...! G-German fucker...!” His hazel eyes were glossed over, practically pleading for him to be fucked into the mattress. It was so weird to see him like this for really no reason, but Prussia didn't question it. Instead, he silently opened the bottle of lubricant, squirting some on his hand and then gripping his shaft. He would need to be a bit harder for this, so he stroked himself a few times, shivering from how strangely good it felt. 

It didn't take long before he was as erect as he'll ever be, and he was quick to demand, “Move your fingers.” Romano hesitantly complied, his entire body visibly trembling from the incredible amounts of pleasure coursing through him. He was so horny that it was almost criminal! Prussia squirted quite a bit of the lubricant right into the southern Italian's back entrance, causing him to moan and grip the sheets. He thrust his bottom into the air a bit more, absolutely desperate to be fucked.

The ex-nation gripped south Italy's hips, aligned himself with his entrance... and then shoved his entire ‘five meters’ into him. A loud groan escaped his lips, and an even louder one escaped Romano's; it felt amazing. And so, with little hesitation, the Italian country started to thrust his hips into Prussia's member, craving more of the pleasure it was bringing, “Aghnn... F-fuck! M-move... g-goddammit, move you asshole!” He shouted, pleasured tears budding at the corners of his hazel eyes. Prussia lifted a brow.

“Ask the awesome me nicely.” He said, “Beg me for it.” A large smirk was quick to spread across his flushed cheeks, and his eyes only narrowed even more. It was so much fun to dominate the adorable Italian like this.

Under normal circumstances, Romano wouldn't have ever thought about complying to such a demand. However, these circumstances were anything but normal, and he found himself quickly stammering out, this time desperate and pleading, “P-per favore! Uhn... f-fuck me... P-Prussia...!” His bottom was tingling with pleasure, and his manhood was so hard it ached. He needed this so badly; he just wished he knew why. Everything had been fine earlier. Then he ate that chocolate Prussia had given him and about an hour later he ended up like this; it was perplexing as fuck.

“As you wish,” The Prussian purred out, and then, he immediately started to thrust in and out of Romano. The loud sloshing sounds from the lubricant and the sound of skin slapping against each other mingled with both the nation's moans as Prussia fucked the southern Italian roughly into the bed. Romano's body moved with each thrust into him, and his hands tightened on the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He spread his legs even more, groaning out in constant ecstasy. It felt so good, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him; he needed more!

“Aghnn... Oh, fuck...! H-harder, d-dammit! P-per favore!” He moaned out, his body flushed and trembling. Prussia simply groaned in reply, his own body flushing from both pleasure and exhaustion. He felt like he was going to explode soon, but he attempted to hold it in. He at least wanted to get Romano to cum first or something. But at this rate, it seemed like it would never happen! 

Thrusting in and out of the southern Italian even rougher than before, Prussia eventually hit deep enough to press against that sweet spot inside of him, causing Romano to arch his back and groan out his loudest yet. As a result of that, the Prussian moaned against his back before at last meeting release, releasing his hot, thick seed inside of the Italian country, filling him up completely. At the same time, Romano moaned out as well, his own body shaking before he came, the white fluid shooting out of his length and onto France's bedsheets. Prussia was absolutely worn out now... That had been so fierce! 

Pulling out of the southern Italian, the Prussian fell over onto the side of the bed, panting heavily. Man, that had been great... Unfortunately, it wasn't even close to being over, because soon, Romano was back to pushing his fingers into his bottom entrance, thrusting them just as fiercely as before, “Hahh... F-fuck...” He panted, his other hand coming down to start stroking up and down his shaft desperately, “Oh, fuck... I... I can't t-take this... anymore!” He needed more and he needed it now. His body was glistening with sweat and his cheeks were flushed darker than a ripe tomato, “Mnhn... A-again, Prussia... F-fuck me again...!”

Prussia's ruby eyes widened in shock, “W-was?!” He shouted in German, obviously completely baffled by such a suggestion, “I-I just came! I-I can't...!” It would take him a while before he could get it up again! Admittedly, watching Romano desperately finger-fucking himself all over again was hot as hell, but it wasn't enough to get his member to stand at attention.

Romano groaned loudly, his fingers moving even faster than before, “Well you'd better fucking do something!” Really, the poor Italian felt like he was going to die if something didn't fuck him soon. He needed some type of relief!

Prussia glanced from the Italian to the far off wall, panting slightly and forming a plan in his mind. Eventually, however, he thought of something. It would hopefully satisfy the southern Italian. Hopefully.

“I've got an idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was about an hour past midnight, and about ten minutes after Prussia fucked Romano roughly into the mattress of France's bed. The southern Italian continued to fiercely finger himself, unable to cope with the overwhelming sensation of being unbearably turned on. He didn't even care that the Prussian was watching with wide eyes, seemingly fascinated that Romano's fingers could move so swiftly. “D-don't fucking watch...” He moaned, his entire body quivering and his cheeks flushing even more, “J-just... d-do something...! Y-you said you had an idea!” Oh yeah. Prussia had an idea all right. But Romano probably wouldn't like it... Or maybe he would, considering he was horny as hell right now.

“Ja, okay... Hold on.” The ex-nation stated, getting out of bed and immediately heading for that drawer he had gone through not too long ago. He rummaged through it for a second before finding what he had been looking for—the large vibrator from before. Prussia's cheeks flushed upon seeing it, and he suddenly wondered why in the world France had such a thing. After a moment though, he remembered this was France and decided it was best not to know. 

Getting back into bed, the Prussian country suddenly said, “Get on your back and get your fingers out of your arsch—I'll make you feel good, Romano.” A small smirk was on his face as he said that; yeah, he would make Romano feel real good. It would be a lot of fun to see his faces of pleasure, that was for sure. 

The southern Italian reluctantly complied, removing his digits from his entrance yet again and then turning around so that he was laying down flat on his back. Upon seeing the vibrator in Prussia's hands, his hazel eyes widened and he nearly let out a startled gasp, “F-fuck that!” He shouted, cheeks flushing indignantly, “Put that the fuck away! N-no!” Of course, Prussia simply ignored him and scooted forward. He grabbed the bottle of lube from before and applied a bit to the very tip of the vibrator before closing it and then pressing the toy to Romano's entrance. He tensed for a split second before the object was shoved nearly all the way inside of him, causing him to moan loudly and arch his back yet again, “Ahhn~! F-fuck! N-no!” He gasped, his body squirming just barely. Prussia smirked.

“I haven't even turned it on yet and you're already like this... Kesese~!” He mused, letting out a chortle soon after. Romano stared up at him with even more indignant fury than before. But he didn't say anything, mainly because he was too busy letting out a choked moan when Prussia started pulling the vibrator out of him, moving it in and out, slowly and teasingly.

Romano let out a protesting moan, “Ahh! T-turn it on already! P-per favore!” He couldn't take this teasing stimulation. He wanted to get fucked by this toy and he wanted to get fucked now! He didn't care how pathetic that sounded—he just wanted it to happen. The Prussian let out yet another laugh, and then he finally complied. He found the button on the large vibrator and pressed it, causing the plastic toy to shake rapidly. Romano let out an even louder moan than before, his body trembling from the growing pleasure. It felt so good he could scarcely take it. “Hahh... Uhhn... N-no! Fuck!” He shakily gasped, gripping the bedsheets even tighter than before. His legs bent upwards and hung in the air, spreading rather wide in the process. It was a rather lewd position, but the southern Italian was too horny to care anymore. 

Prussia found himself smirking—as if his smug grin was permanently etched onto his face, like a painting or something. He thrust the toy a bit faster, and turned up the intensity of the vibrations. Romano moaned even louder, his throat practically going raw. Although the ex-nation couldn't get off to this right now—since he was absolutely exhausted from that brutal fucking a few moments ago—he did find himself enjoying it a lot. Prussia eventually leaned down and latched one of his lips onto the southern Italian's nipple, licking and sucking on it fiercely and causing him to tremble in even more ecstasy. If this kept up, it wouldn't be long before he came again. And even after that, he would probably still be horny beyond belief. Luckily they had all the time and energy in the world now that they had this vibrator. 

Speaking of which, Prussia turned up the intensity of the vibrator once more, so that it was using about half of its energy. He was going to completely overwhelm Romano soon enough; it wouldn't be long before he turned it up to it's max setting and fucked him senseless with the toy. He wouldn't stop, either—even after the southern Italian cums.

Prussia sucked and sucked on Romano's nipple, his free hand traveling up so that he could start pinching and rolling the other nub between his fingers, all the while he brutally thrusted the vibrator in and out of him. Each thrust of the toy was accentuated by the southern Italian moaning loudly, his body arching and squirming in the process of it all. Honestly, it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed in his long life; Romano truly was too much for him. He could see why Spain was so obsessed with him now! “Kese... So niedlich~!” Prussia chirped, a broad grin on his face as he pulled away from the southern Italian's chest and watched his lewd facial expressions. It was maddeningly sexy to watch them, that was for sure.

“Sh-shut the fuck up!” Romano snapped, although it would be difficult to take him seriously what with how breathlessly he spoke. Not to mention his cheeks were an orgasmic shade of red, and his breaths were raspy and hitched. “Ughhn!” The Italian country groaned loudly, feeling Prussia press the tip of the toy directly against that sweet spot inside of him, “Ahh! Prussia!” It felt so incredible; it felt like he was going to explode! Sure enough, that literally was the case. Romano squirmed and gasped, his body trembling in utter ecstasy... Right before he finally climaxed once more. “Ahh...! F-fuck! P-Prussia...! I... I'm—!” Barely even able to get out a warning, the southern Italian let out a loud cry of pleasure, right before the burning build-up of ecstasy became too much and he came. His semen shot out of his member once again, shooting onto his sweaty, flushed chest. Once more, Prussia smirked at such a sight; it was incredibly arousing to see Romano looking so lewd—all flushed and excited and covered with his own male fluid. 

As the southern Italian panted for air, Prussia found himself unable to turn off the sex toy he was currently using. Instead, he turned up the vibrations even more, and then went back to vigorously thrusting it in and out of Romano. He gasped loudly, obviously not having seen that coming, and immediately went back to squirming in ecstasy. The poor Italian country was being completely overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't even handle. It was just too much stimulation for him! Now he thought he was going to pass out from pleasure-overdose. “Aghh! N-no...! Uhhn... Fuck!” Romano moaned out, his face contorting into a look of pure lust and gratification. His body could scarcely handle being roughly fucked a third time, but he was loving every second of it—not like he'd admit to that. 

After about a minute of thrusting the toy in and out of him, Prussia at last decided to put the vibrations onto its max setting. He smirked broadly at the Italian squirming beneath him so adorably, and then he flicked the switch up, making the vibrator buzz its loudest yet. As a result to the rougher thrusting speed and faster vibrations, Romano moaned even louder, tears of pleasure appearing in his hazel eyes. His body trembled, and he gripped the blankets beneath him roughly, pulling at them enough to rip them in half. “Aghh! N-no! Prussia~! Hahhh...!” The southern Italian moaned aloud, his cries of ecstasy hitching with nearly every thrust into him as Prussia pressed the toy as deep as it could go each time—directly hitting his sweet spot. 

At the same time, the Prussian leaned back down to start sucking and biting at Romano's other nipple, rolling his tongue over the sensitive nub roughly before sucking on it and then kissing it sensually. While he did that to his chest, Prussia's free hand maneuvered downwards until it was brushing against the Italian country's throbbing erection. Romano moaned once more from the feeling, before his sounds went completely unrestrained and desperate as the ex-nation began stroking him quickly. At the same time, he thrust the vibrating toy in and out of his core at an exceptionally fast speed and harsh roughness. Undoubtedly the southern Italian wouldn't be able to handle anymore of this at this rate. He was being fucked so brutally that it would be a miracle if he lasted another ten seconds! 

This literally seemed to be the case, too, because just a few moments after the Prussian started vigorously stroking him, Romano let out another loud groan of pure ecstasy. His body arched up into Prussia's touch and his hands pulled roughly at the blanket; this was it. He was going to cum for the third time tonight. Hopefully he wouldn't feel so unbearably horny after this! 

After one last rough pump of his hand and deep thrust of the toy, the southern Italian at last couldn't take anymore pleasure. He groaned loudly before his member throbbed in Prussia's hand, and he came yet again. The white, sticky fluid shot out of his erection and squirted onto the ex-nation's abdomen, causing him to blush a tad and smirk wonkily. That was strangely arousing, to feel Romano's release touching his pale skin. He didn't know why, though. Anyway, he slowly turned down the vibrations until the sex toy was turned completely off. Then, he pulled it out of the Italian country's entrance and set in on top of the nightstand beside the bed. That had been so much fun... Really, Prussia had truly enjoyed making Romano feel so good. It was incredibly sexy and gratifying. Now he just wished he had recorded that or something. 

“Feel better now?” The Prussian asked with a smirk, watching as Romano gasped and panted for air, his cheeks flushed and his body coated with sweat. He truly looked completely gratified, and his member was finally going flaccid from such an amazing release, so whatever was wrong with him before seemed to be better now...

Romano barely opened his hazel eyes to stare up at the ex-nation sitting beside him, “S-sí...” He stammered out, his voice breathless and raspy, “M-much better...” That had been extremely amazing, in all honesty. The southern Italian would never admit to this, but he really loved being completely dominated and fucked into the mattress like that. It was an incredible turn on—but again, he wouldn't ever admit to it. 

Prussia smirked from that response, “Gut,” he murmured in German, and then glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night table. It was practically two in the morning by now. Shit. Letting out a yawn, the Prussian collapsed on the bed beside Romano and shut his eyes in content. Now all he wanted to do was sleep! Which is what he intended on doing, considering the Italian country beside him was already passed out. “Mn... Gute Nacht, Romano.” Prussia muttered with a smirk. Now he couldn't wait for another one of France's parties; this one had been amazing.

…

…

…

“Did'ja get it all?” A Spanish-accented voice suddenly inquired from behind the door of the room Prussia and Romano had just had sex in. 

“Oui.” 

“Ahh~ Muy bueno!” The Spaniard smiled widely, “Make copies for me, per favor. I wanna watch it everyday!”

A French laugh rang out in the dark hallway, “Ohonhon~ As do I, Spain. This was definitely one of our better pranks.” He said as he paused his video camera and saved the footage he had just recorded, “Although I'm surprised Romano was the one who ended up being drugged. But the results were still très magnifique~!”

“Sí, I agree!”


End file.
